Eternal Dreams
by VEExBELLA
Summary: What happens when Edward breaks up with Bella in the forest,but her heart was broken too much that she would walk away read on to find out warning the end of chapter 3 might bring tears to your eyes. review please. The last chapter is now up! finnally
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Dreams**

"Ok, let's talk." I didn't like how this was going to end.

"Bella, we're leaving." I thought I was ready for this but apparently I wasn't.

"Now? How about in a year or two?" His eyes turned cold, solid. _Fierce_.

"Bella, I don't think you _fully_ understand." He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and continued. "Me… and…my family are leaving." I only could shake my head at this point. What was I to do? Confused and disoriented as I was, I started to speak without delay.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll come with you." Everything made sense to me now. Edward and I would run away together. Just me and him. Nothing would bother us. We would stay in a warm, intimate cottage, secluded. We would be together, without any interference whatsoever. The warm shining down on us, he'd be able to walk outside freely, with my hand in his. His body glistening endlessly. Oh! I think this would be the most euphoric ecstasy, a girl can go through. Nevertheless, I was muddled in my beloved daydreams. Until I heard his beautiful voice again, I shook the thoughts from my head, looked at Edward. Just realizing that he's been staring at me with the same cold, cruel eyes as before.

"Bella, I'm not good for you,_ please_ grasp that." I don't know what I saw on his face, but it seemed as if he was hiding something.

"What! What are you talking about? Edward! You're the _very_ best part of my life. You_ are_ good for _me_." It almost sounded as If I was begging for my life back. Which actually is what I'm doing. Edward was… i_s_ my life. I can't live without him. But then something terrible occurred. "Bella…" He sighed, "I don't want _you_ to come with me." My whole meaning of everything perished beneath his words.

"You… don't… _want_… me?" I could feel the lump in my throat, beginning to swell.

"No." This simple, hard, cruel answer brought the deepest tears to the corner of my eyes. I looked hard into Edward's unreadable eyes, but nothing in his face held a contradiction to the words, he'd had just said.

"If … that's what you…" I suddenly gulped. "…want?" Edward glaring at me without blinking beyond any grief.

"Yes, that's what I _want_." He spoke rather quickly. "Anyway, you're human; time heals all memories for your kind."

"And you're… memories?" I tried to sound angry, but it just sounded even more like begging. "Our kind gets distracted easily." He half smiled. But the smile wasn't the one I've always enjoyed. It was different. It was vexatious. Edward took one step backwards. He was distant more than ever before.

"Bella, I'm leaving now, I won't come _back. _Don't think about _me_. I won't be of you. Move on. I won't make you go through his again. I'm sorry. It'll be as if I'd never existed." The corner of his mouth twitched.

How could he do this! Edward's now molten eyes scorched into mine. My stomach jumped, I felt something peculiar. Only, this wasn't the same feeling I was used to when I was around him. This was different. This hurts. I have to do something or I would lose everything. Love, life, meaning. _Everything_. I reached out to him before he would leave… _forever_. I thought he was reaching for me too when our fingers nearly touched, but then he took my wrists firmly, placing them on my sides. "Don't follow me, this will be the_ last_ time you'll see me." His cold eyes were stabbing into everything that ever meant anything to me. He let go of my wrists, his face turned to glance quickly at the forest behind me. He turned to it, walking away from me graceful as always. I turned around quickly.

Tears running down my swollen, red, angry face. I yelled to him.

"So, that's the MONSTER you've _become _Edward?!" He turned around aggravated, and I saw that his face was struck with confusion. To clear his expression, I started to ramble loudly the thoughts that were tearing out my heart. "Leaving me here, alone, helpless in this deserted forest to fend for... _myself_!" My face was burning with rage and hopelessness. My mind apparently found it difficult to comprehend what was happening, because I obviously couldn't think straight. I just blurted out everything that I felt at the time. "You've become worse than what you are! Hah! A _vampire_!? You were scared to hurt me then... but now... what?" my voice turned into a raging whisper.

"You are ... _indestructible_. You're more human than anyone can be!" my voice rising with every word. "You- are just like all the other... JERKS!" I was yelling horribly now." but at least, they never tried breaking up with me in the same forest where they first said they... LOVED... me!" I was metaphorically speaking. Of course no one else told me they loved me, other than Edward." Edward Anthony Cullen..." My voice transformed into a brief whisper once again. "You..._ killed_ me." A look of shock and confusion spread across his horror-stricken face. My mind was nowhere in place and was bottling into fluids of molten liquid confusion. My knees gave out, as I collapsed onto the rain drenched ground. I had my hands over my face, endlessly sobbing. Edward looked angry yet perplexed. I lifted my face, slowly from my drenched hands, still with the lake of water blinding my vision.

"So... all this was a... _lie_?" I whispered my lips so dry and unable to move. Standing in the place of Edward was a stone figure, with a face of pain. I came to realize that it's still him. Edward look as if he was in some sort of dilemma, fighting with himself. He was distancing his eyes from his reaction. He opened his mouth, than quickly shut it. I continued. "Every... _little_... thing?" I was beginning to lose it.

"The past eight months? Nothing, but a ... lie?" I stood up off of the ground and my knees almost gave out again, but I staggered into place. "The words you said to me, the kisses, the..." Gulp."... lullaby? All this was an... ACT!" I started to really get frustrated and aggravated. My face was burning with rage and grief. "I can't believe you Edward; you made me... love you. But worst of all... you made me, _believe_ that you ... loved ME!"

Edward held a face of pain. But then he moved two steps closer for towards me, he took my tear drenched face gently in his hands. He was only a few inches away from me. But it felt as if it's a mile. He bent his face down to look clearly into my burning eyes. He didn't stop looking at me once when he whispered. "Bella, it wasn't a lie, my love for you was not some foolish act. I _did_ love you, the lullaby was real. But now its time for a change. Its time to move on. You and... me."

His eyes molded into topaz, it looked as if his sincerity was real, and that he meant what he was saying. But what was I to believe? He was a vampire who obviously is a rather skilled actor. He has been like this for a hundred and ten years. He probably does this all the time. Find a vulnerable human girl, make her fall in love with him, and then break up with her. Ruining her for good. This was sick. No. This was vindictive. How could he have the _fortitude_ to lie to me? Now. After everything he just made me go through. I pushed him away, stumbling backwards, my hands balled into fists of raging anger.

"Don't!" I was furious. "Don't you dare lie to me now!" Edward as well as myself were stunned by the way I spit out those malicious words. I would never have believed in a million years that I could've yelled at Edward liked that. Neither could he apparently. I tried to be level- headed now. I shut my eyes, took a deep breath, and the words sounded more tranquil and serene, than I meant it to sound. "How could you say that you..." It sounded like I was choking. "..._ loved _me? I loved you and I still... love you." Tears began to form again. "Love doesn't just go away after a couple of days. You told me you would love me ... _forever._ Remember? You told me you would never hurt me, you PROMISED that you would _never_... leave." Tears were running down my face. "Is that the truth too?" My tears began to blur my vision again. I could barely see Edwards's reaction.

"Oh! Now I see... that's why you wouldn't change me before. You _knew_ that you wouldn't love me forever. Of course you wouldn't. I can't blame you. You got tired of me." This all started to make sense... even to me. Heart-breaking as this is, I need to continue. "I brought harm to you and your family, and I am ... _truly _sorry for everything." Telling him the truth was easier than I thought. "I know Edward... I know. I deserve everything that's happened to me. All but one. You." This is the most sincere, genuine apology I've ever had to make. "Edward, I love you, and I truly am sorry for all the grief I caused for you and your family, I didn't deserve you. I risked your existence numerous times." Stupid, insignificant self. How could you do this to Edward, the only one who ever acted like he cared. "I'm sorry for everything." Edward was truly speechless. "Edward, you don't have to leave Forks" This wouldn't be fair for them. If I was the cause for their departure from their... home.

" It's not necessary anymore, I wont be a problem or distraction, you and your family can _finally_ live in peace." This is the only decision I can make now. If I can't have Edward in my life… then there was _no_ point in living. "Edward, please I'd like o ask you for a favor, if its not too late to ask." Till now, Edward looked bewildered and shocked. But now he was crouching onto the ground with his hands over his face, shaking his head. He was whispering something too low for me to clearly hear. But I mad out the words..._ this is wrong..._. "Edward. If you ever did care for me. Then you would do this for me." Hopefully this will persuade him. But nothing happened. He stood lifeless, as ever. I was becoming impatient. "Edward. Answer me. _please_...? " Edward finally took his face out of his hands, but what I saw on his face wasn't what I expected. He had a face of complete and utter horror. Yes, but he was infuriated! But why? What did I say to get him angry? Did he really _not _love me this much, to not even do me a favor?

**Ok what do you think so far? Review Review Review… I wont put up the other chapters until I get at least 15 reviews thankyouu **


	2. depending

I **MIGHT DELETE **my **STORY!!! **It all depends on you! I still need 12 more reviews before I

update the next chapter! So please review!This will all depend on you!


	3. Seeing red

**Thanks to all my reviewers. Yea I guess it was selfish to ask you for 15 my first chapter. I got 9 so that's good enough. Haha. Read and review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon but I so wish I did.**

_He had a face of complete and utter horror. Yes, but he was infuriated! But why? What did I say to get him angry? Did he really not love me this much, to not even do me a favor?_

_EPOV_

What was she saying? What was I to do now? There she was sobbing yet fuming with anger. Do I tell her I love her, and end up ruining her human life forever? Or do I leave her here alone; with the promise of suicide she planned to keep? Stuck between an endless complex dilemma, I found myself immobile. Unable to speak; unable to move. Bella was becoming impatient now I could see it in her swollen eyes. I tried to tell her to stay; that I love her; that I will _always _love her. There was no reason whatsoever to end her life because of an insignificant monster like me. The words I had tried to speak was stifled by a pain in my chest and in my throat. It was all just a daze of confusion until a flash of shock.

"What the hell Edward! I can't believe you! I can't even ask you for _one_ thing without glares of hate coming from _you_. I already had _enough _of that my first day!"

Bella was screaming with the utmost emotion, I couldn't comprehend.

_BPOV_

"Whatever, Edward I'm leaving! The lies were fun while it lasted!"

I couldn't understand the concept of me leaving him. The one; only exquisite face, never to be seen again. But he didn't love me. What was I going to do? Just sit here begging, and then trying to live my life without _him_. I'll give myself a week. Say my goodbyes, maybe I'll finally take motorcycle lessons. I've always wanted to do that, ever since I saw Jacob and his long hair flowing freely in the wind. I've got to do everything! I _will _do everything! One week, that's it!

Edward was still standing there, stone as always. I looked at this beautiful god one more time. Turned around slowly, walking away. Stumbling across the rugged trail of the forest.

_EPOV_

Bella left. I was still unable to move. I didn't know why. My mind was dead. Conscious dead. Heart dead. Life over! I have to run. I _need_ to find her. I want my _life_ back.

_BPOV_

After an hour of trying to find my way out of this labyrinth of leaves and twigs, I finally saw a light coming from a distant crack between two trees. I walked to it. Already feeling like a different person. Not in a way where I should feel proud of myself or anything. But in a way where I feel like my life ended in front of my own two eyes. My heart was gone. My soul was dried out of everything. I thirsted for something. I thirsted for the only thing that _ever_ meant anything to me. My soul thirsted for Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. My love, my life, my everything! I couldn't go on with this. I needed him. I can't kill myself. Why would I kill myself? I still wouldn't be with him. I needed to beg I needed to plead. I needed him!

I stopped in the middle of my tracks, turned around and started to head to where I left my heart behind.

_EPOV_

I started to feel a twinge in my feet. Something in my heart twisted. A chance? Do I still have a chance? I need to run now. I need to save my love. Heading the other way, a shortcut. I started to flee past all the shrubs, trees, and other useless objects, that didn't matter to me at the moment. I was running as fast I ever ran before. I thought about running perhaps the other way, because I obviously didn't find her yet. But then suddenly I suddenly smelled the most bittersweet fragrance that very much appealed to my senses. **"Bella!" **

There she was on the ground her irresistible blood spouting out uncontrollably. Something familiar hit me. This scene looked exactly like the one that I tried to forget. James!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Sorry it was short. But I promise next chapter will please you guys. Atleast I hope it does lol. But Please Review you guys are my ONLY inspiration. If you want me to keep writing give me suggestions on how I should continue my story. Thanks for reading. **

**Forever Always;;**

**Vee BellaXO**


	4. The end is near

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. Two chapters in one day!! haha I couldn't stop writing. Read and review. **

**Warning if you are sensitive don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon but I so wish I did **

_There she was on the ground her irresistible blood spouting out uncontrollably. Something familiar hit me. This scene looked exactly like the one that I tried to forget. James!_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I couldn't move, but there was something tugging at my memory. Why was I on the ground and why was the side of my neck burning?

"_Bella, Bella I'm so sorry… wake up please…"_ The most beautiful familiar voice beckoning at my heart. I heard him, but I couldn't open my eyes or talk.

But then I remembered. I was speeding down the pathway to find Edward, and then something grabbed my hair and pinned me to the forest floor. Victoria. Something pulled at my memory again.

"There_ you are little bitch. The human who caused the destruction of my love. Hah! Now your little lover will feel the same way."_

That was the last thing I heard. Then she bit me. All I remembered from that time was the burning and torture I felt. My whole body was frozen solid. It felt as if I had no blood left in my body. I felt someone's cold hand on my face. He was grazing the blood drenched hair out of my face.

"Bella_, oh Bella… I'm so sorry I didn't mean for… oh no! No, no, no! What have I done?" _There was that familiar voice of an angel. My angel.

"_Ohhh… This cant be… This can't be… it! Wake up Bella. Please… I Love you." _And then I felt a wet drop falling onto my face.

The angel was crying. But why? Why was he crying? I was confused. Why would Edward say he loved me? Maybe he felt guilty for my soon-to-be death. But then my eyes started to open.

And there he was. The most beautiful god-like person anyone could ever see. He was sobbing, and it felt like this was the first time I saw Edward. He was even more beautiful when he cried. Even though I had thought Vampires couldn't cry.

My eyes were cloudy, and his face started to get blurry. And then I started to cough horribly. After seconds of violently coughing, I felt blood pouring out of my mouth. And then it struck me. My blood! This must be horrible for Edward.

"_Oh Baby! This isn't the end. Fight it Bella. You can't leave me. I won't let you!" _Edward held me close, he was suffocating me; I enjoyed it.

He wiped the dirt, the blood, the tears from my mouth and face. I managed to hoarse out a whisper.

"Just let me die Edward." Why _live_ when I wasn't living with Edward. What good was _my_ life anyway? I didn't want this day to come but it did, and I need to be strong.

Edward, crying more than before placed his hands on either side of my face.

"_What!_ _Never Bella, I will never let you die! You'll be fine. Don't worry darling, we have each other now. I am so sorry for everything I put you through. Please forgive me? I will always be here for you." _Oh how I wanted to believe the words coming out of his mouth. But how could I? I f everything else was a lie, then so was this.

"Edward, it's okay. I _forgive_ you; you don't have to lie anymore. You can leave. I'm not going to let _you_ or your family suffer. Everything is fine now. I'm gone; and now you and your family can exist in _peace_."

He held me even closer now, still sobbing.

"Bella, don't be _silly_, I love you, I have_ always _loved you. I had only wanted to _protect_ you… And I even _failed_ at that!" I shook my head. This is so surreal.

"I was stupid. _Damn it _Bella! Why can't you understand? I'll love you always and_ forever_."

I felt even weaker now; my limp body could barely move an inch. But I have to be strong. I have to tell Edward what I needed. I can't be weak. Not here, not now.

I coughed again, even more blood ripping threateningly from my mouth. I could feel Edward's hands ball into fists. He's being strong. He doesn't have to, no, not for _me_. I chocked, my voice was raspy but I had to continue trying.

"Tell Charlie and Renee that I love them, I _will_ protect them, no matter _where_ I end up. _Please _tell your family I'm _sorry_ and I love them…" after all they are my second _family_.

I gave out. I could barely speak anymore.

"Bella, STOP IT! Don't think like _this_. Just Fight It! It's not time… It's not _time_…I WON'T allow _you_ to die… baby please don't _leave _me. You… _can't_! Charlie needs you. Alice needs you. _I need you_." I can feel my life slipping away, but I had one more thing to tell him, I have to try.

"I'm _sorry_ Edward, _please_ forgive me… I l_ove _y…

**A/N: I'm so sorry about what happened to Bella. But this isn't the end. I promise you a happy ending. Only if you keep reading and reviewing. I'm working on the next chapter right now. The next chapter is pretty surprising, and suspenseful. I hope you liked this chapter!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	5. The Decision

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. And, to clear up some confusion. Bella couldn't have turned into a vampire because Victoria sucked _ALL_ her blood. Here is the line from last chapter:**

_My whole body was frozen solid. It felt as if I had no blood left in my body._

**Ok anyways since that's cleared up I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. And don't be afraid to give me any constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon but I so wish I did **

CHAPTER 4

"_I'm sorry Edward, please forgive me… I love y…_

EPOV

Bella's head just moved to the left, she faced me, her eyes big, round , beautiful was stone. Her face no emotion whatsoever. Yet she still has one tear half formed at the corner of her eyes. She was gone. I leaned down to her, reached my hand to her face, took her tear, and placed it gently on my tongue. This would be the last living thing I had left. And now it was inside me for eternity. The bitter sweetness of her very last tear made me weak. I kissed her gently on her forehead, burning tears streaming down my ice cold face.

"Oh Bella, I'm soo sorry. I am_ sooo _sorry. I never deserved such a _masterpiece _as you _truly _are. I will see you soon baby, I _love_ you." I held her onto my stone body. I placed my head gently on her soft, strawberry scented hair. I rocked her back and forth, still sobbing endlessly.

How could I have caused this? I only wanted to protect her, and there I was the bastard that caused her death.

"Oh! Sweet, loving Bella." I sobbed. I would _never_ see her blush scarlet again, no more arguing, no more kisses. I miss her already. She was in my arms, but she wasn't my Bella anymore. She was someone else's. Some one up in the sky. The one who took her away.

No. I took her away. I refused her. I broke her. I killed her. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. They burned. Oh! How I miss her even more, every second that ticks. Her sweet smile, where would I ever find anything to make my life tolerable; enjoyable the way _she_ truly did.

Nowhere! No one! I have never felt like this before, I feel like my heart had just dropped. Being torn out of my throat. It was gone, just an empty black hole now filled its place.

There's no reason to keep on living now. Why would I? What would I do without the _only _thing that kept me alive and _breathing_?

I gently stroked her icy face. "Bella, I'm coming as soon as I can. Wait for _me_ please. We'll be together again. _Forever _this time."

I held her closer, and disappeared into the dark forest. I ran as fast as ever to my house. I broke down the door with my ferocious kick. Carlisle and Esme stood at the front door with horrified faces. Realizing what I was holding in my arms. Esme screamed and almost collapsed. Breathless, she whispered.

"What have you _done_ Edward?" After I explained, difficult as it was, I had to. But then…

I found a brooch with blood on Bella's sweater. Bella never wore that. She never had that before, I knew everything she owned. But then it struck me. I saw that brooch before. The day we played baseball.

"Victoria!" A loud, fierce growl formed at the back of my throat. She was going to die.

I quickly ran. Anywhere. I was going to try tracking. It can't be as hard as it looks. If James can do it. I sure as hell can. Speeding down the forest, then the street.

The whole time I was thinking how I was going to do it. Kill myself. There were only two ways to kill a vampire. Bothering the Volturri and by _fire_. I tried to stay focused. Kill Victoria. I need to kill her.

That _whore_ ruined our life, our love. I could've had Bella in my arms right now. Warm, beautiful; _alive_. If only I changed Bella, when she asked me too. I would more that be willing to change her now, if I could. Just _one_ chance. One more _chance_. Please. No there wasn't anything. She was _gone_. Gone forever. Because of two assholes. Victoria… and that son of a bitch. Edward. I couldn't even say _me._ I was too ashamed.

I was running towards Chicago, but then I saw something that triggered my memory. The wretched face with that horrible vibrant red hair, and that disgusting look of _craze_.

She was going to DIE!

**A/N: Ok that was Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please. I'll try and update the next chapter later tonight or sometime tomorrow. I f you have any questions or comments please tell me sometimes I don't write too clearly. I always assume people know what's inside my mind haha. Please Review. Once again you guys are my one and only inspiration. Without you, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Forever Always;;**

**VEE x BELLA**


	6. An unexpected plan

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry that it took so long to update this chapter; I was busy with the never-ending papers and projects of my senior year ugh/**

**Ok anyways This Chapter has some unexpected events, I swear if you read it, you'll like it I think. Next chapter will be even better hehe as long as you review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon but I so wish I did **

CHAPTER 5

_I was running towards Chicago, but then I saw something that triggered my memory. The wretched face with that horrible vibrant red hair, and that disgusting look of __craze_

_She was going to DIE!_

_EPOV_

After about two seconds my mind had vanished. My instincts now controlled me. There's no time to think things through. Without further advance, I crouched in the most infuriated way and immediately pounced on the bitch. But before I knew it she began to run. Faster than I thought. But not faster than... me!

" Oh!! Vicky where do you think _YOU'RE _going?" I leaped, she leaped, and she fell. I didn't let her move one inch. I grabbed her by her pale cold thought, suffocating her as hard as I could. It was an almost victory until I realized vampires didn't _need _to breath. What a convenience.

"Kill me! I killed your beloved Bella! She looked so happy when I did it! You _do_ know I was doing her a favor right? If I didn't kill her, somebody else would! You!" I tightened my grasp on her neck.

She might be telling the truth, but I didn't want to hear it. She killed Bella. All this time I wasted trying to protect her. All for nothing. The very last thing Bella would remember of me is how I tried to destroy our love, destroy US. All because of this son of a bitch who's groping under my hands.

"What's taking you so long dumbass?! If you're going to kill me, hurry up and do it! Don't be a woos! I enjoyed _every,_ last _delicious,_ minute of killing your lover. And now you won't even kill the murderer hah! Now you can't _ever_ be able to be with her again..."

That last sentence was like a slap in the face. Why was she begging me to kill her? Realization had just struck me! She was obviously enjoying the thought of death. The only way she will _ever _be able to be with James. And _I_ was going to fulfill her dream? No! I'm going to let her go! As much as I would LOVE taking her life away, I didn't want her to be happy. This is what she wanted for me, and now I'm going to keep her alive for as long as I am.

I stood up slowly still choking the bitch I spat on her face and whispered...

"You are going to _suffer_, just as much as I did" And with those last words, I threw her with all my strength. In response, a loud thumping noise spurred into existence around me and without another thought, I ran to the car Victoria had been driving. Time to finish the job, time for death. Time for my Bella. I drove as fast as I could and pulled up in front of the house that meant very little to me at the moment. I leapt from the car, not even bothering to take out the key. Faster than a heartbeat I was pounding on the front door. Not expecting anyone to be asleep, since it was two in the morning. Carlisle answered my pounding. His face was livid with anger, but behind the fury I could detect a trace of worry. "What happened, Alice told me you kept Victoria alive ... Why?"

"I had to! She _wanted_ to be killed ..."

"What! Why...? " a look of complete confusion struck Carlisle's now worried face

"...to be with James." I explained.

"And now Carlisle, _please_ I need you to help me... " Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, of course let's go" I'm glad he understood.

Esme now suddenly behind him, with a melancholic look of distress was nodding. Perhaps she had begun to understand.

"You know I love Bella, but I cant lose you too!... but if you have to, take care of her and yourself... please do " She took me into her arms, tearlessly sobbing onto my shoulder.

"Don't worry mom, I will, I'll miss you. I love you" I hugged her back.

It was time to leave now, I told them to tell Charlie and Renee what had happened. I couldn't face them now, especially knowing that_ I_ was the cause of this.

Carlisle had told me that they would hold the funeral tomorrow and asked if I could at least wait till then. But I couldn't, it was hard enough with just these passing few hours. I miss her too much. I yearned for her comfort, the warmth of her cheek on my heart which in its place held a hole as deep; hollow as hell.

I walked, (_Bella would have said ran_) into the empty forest, with Carlisle on my side. There in the middle of me and Bella's meadow was a tree. I placed my body stonily onto the tree.

With the rope, that Carlisle had been carrying, he tied me to it. In his empty hand, he held a bottle of gasoline, and a match. He was definitely well equipped and prepared. That's Carlisle alright. He now had begun to pour the gas in a shape of a heart. He bent down but I stopped him abruptly before he lit the match.

"Carlisle, I...

**A/N: Ok that was Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, I know I always hate them lol but it'll only compel you to read and review it more teehee... but I PROMISE YOU that next chapter will excite everyone;; so don't wait ;; Review Review Review please. I f you have any questions or comments please tell me. **

**Forever Always;;**

**VEE x BELLA**


	7. Heaven is where the heart is

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry that it took so long to update this chapter; I was busy with college stuff, and trying to find a job/**

**Ok anyways this is the LAST Chapter. I hope you enjoy my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon but I so wish I did **

CHAPTER 7

**Heaven is where the Heart is****…**

_He bent down but I stopped him abruptly before he lit the match. "Carlisle, I..."_

_EPOV_

"Carlisle, I... I have one favor to ask of you please." Carlisle nodded. "Anything Edward, what is it?"

"Tomorrow, at Bella's funeral…" I gulped. I still couldn't believe she had died… because of _me_.

"Yes, Edward…" Carlisle looked worried.

"Uhh… tomorrow would you place my ashes with her body? _Please_, that's the last thing I'll ask, nothing more" Carlisle just stared at me, without blinking once before he finally nodded.

"Edward… You know you truly are the _strongest _of us all. I admire you for your courage; it is never easy to do what you are doing. You_ truly_ do love Bella" he whispered sincerely.

"Truly, I do Carlisle, I'll never forget you, there will always be saved a special spot for you in heaven, along with all the rest. Please tell them that and I love them all."

"He nodded then once more, bent down and placed the match on the ground. The flames were ravenous. Carlisle took two steps back, pain in his eyes. "Be happy Edward…" was the last thing I heard beside the growls of the flames. I could see him walking slowly to the house, looking back once more with a painful smile. He knew I was happy.

Although, the flames were violent and disparaging, I became numb to it. I couldn't feel or sense any of it. However, I did feel something else. I felt liberated. Free from this prison, which had chained me for life, binding me to an eternity of damnation.

I could see my body writhing away beneath the hostile flames. But _now _I actually have meaning of everything. I didn't need life anymore. I needed Bella. These flames were the closest thing to Bella that I can get.

The roaring of the flames suddenly died out. I couldn't feel my body or my mind, but I heard a familiar whisper in my ear.

"I love you Edward…" I tried to look around, but all I saw were the flames and the trees of the forest. But then I sensed something tugging at me where my heart used to be. It didn't hurt, it felt warm. Loving … heavenly.

At once, something changed. Too fast for me to feel. Suddenly I felt even freer. I was in the sky, gliding freely toward the midnight moon. I saw a blinding light, so bright it almost hurt.

It started to die down, when I saw a figure emerging from the light. It appeared graceful, majestically beautiful. An angel …my _angel_.

She divinely glided closer towards me. She had the most familiar appealing smell. Although, this time I didn't feel the need to control myself. I felt nothing tempting me in that sadistic way at all. This scent was Bella's, the most beautiful, floral scent.

I couldn't just stand here, ogling at her. I started to run, my arms wide open in front of me. As I got closer, I can see her glowing, warm face. It was she. No doubt of it. Isabella Marie Swan, the angel of my _dreams_.

There she was, just only a few feet away, but it felt as if she was closer than ever. She opened her mouth, her voice, the same as ever, though it sounded as if she was singing.

"_Oh! Edward… you came. I knew you would."_ she cried, launching herself at me and throwing herself into my arms.

I laughed with pure delight. "Silly Bella, of course I would, you know that I can't live without you. Oh! How I've missed you terribly…" I reached out and touched her face slowly.

"This is all my fault..." I said softly. "I love you Bella! I love you more than anything! I will _always _love you. I'm ever so sorry for hurting you. Especially the way I did! I'm sorry for ever making you believe that you weren't the most important thing to…"

She placed her finger onto my lip, stopping my apology which she clearly deserves.

"Shhhh… don't be upset darling. I know everything now, you were just trying to protect me its okay, and we're in heaven now. Our heaven. There is no worrying here. Not anymore. You're here. We'll be here together forever. Whether you like it… or Not!" she winked and gave a sweet, little chuckle with a gleam of eternal beauty in her eyes.

"I _love_ you Edward. come with me, I want to show you something" she gave me an enticing, seductive smile. I kissed her forehead and her eyes closed the smile still on her face.

She grabbed my hand; what I felt shocked me. She was still unbelievingly warm. I let her lead the way while I hummed the lullaby she loved so much.

Bella led me to the most beauteous, memorable place. The meadow in the forest, where I first told her I loved her, where I killed myself for her endless love. This place seemed even _more _radiant then I remember.

I kissed her forehead once more and she shifted, raising her lips to mine. I tucked her flowing, silky smooth hair behind her ear. She took me into her arms, flung them around my neck, and I placed mine gently on her hips.

Bella tiptoed up and gently placed her warm, angelic lips on to mine, and then a struck of shock washed through me. This was a kiss of true love. Her hands tangled in my hair, as mine were tangled in hers, gently pushing her towards me.

In the midst of it all, the climax of our heavenly kiss, I felt something tugging through my back. A pair of wings.

Two enormous exquisite wings were also emerging from Bella's back. Suddenly we both were in the midnight sky, still together. Our hands entwined keeping us together. Our wings lifted us towards the moon, the stars smiling down upon us, our lullaby playing beneath the midst of true love.

We looked dazzlingly at each other, her eyes burning fiercely into mine. I leaned down kissed her ears, and whispered once more…

"This is heaven…"

THE END

**A/N: Review review REViEW!!! Ok anyways this was the LAST Chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story. I am now working on another Twilight fanfic; hopefully I can get it up on time. If you have any questions or anything else just tell me, and I'd greatly appreciate some ideas for my next story. But thank you all I love all my reviewers, so just keep doing your thing haha **

**Forever Always;;**

**VEE x BELLA**


End file.
